


Бротенер

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari, winni_w, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [16]
Category: Brostitute (2010), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Brostitution, Domestic Racism (mentioned), Don’t copy to another site, Expressive Vocabulary, Gen, Hustlers, M/M, POV Multiple, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, WTF Kombat 2021, mockumentary, obscene vocabulary, reportage, Броституция, Бытовой расизм (упоминается), Оригинальные мужские персонажи, ПТСР (упоминается), Разные POV, Репортаж, Хастлеры, Экспрессивная лексика, полиция, проституция, сниженная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Не путайте броституцию с проституцией. Мужская дружба - особый товар.
Series: Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Бротенер

**Author's Note:**

> Краткий пересказ трейлера и перевод
>      Трейлер начинается с того, что интеллигент стоит у кровати, где разложена спортивная форма разных команд. Интеллигент грустит — он не может выбрать форму, ведь даже не разбирается в спорте. «Мне приходится гуглить половину, прежде чем надеть рабочий костюм! Ну знаешь, чтобы быть тем, кем тебе надо».  
>  Дальше появляется пояснение:  
>  «Bros-ti-tute — мужчина, который поддерживает несексуальные отношения за деньги».  
>    
>  Другой чувак в футболке Vans говорит:  
>  «Некоторые люди, типа, ученые. Некоторые — даже доктора, знаете. Но я родился, чтобы быть бро».  
>    
>  Дальше вступает наш Незабвенный и Неповторимый:  
>  «Я не сутенер, поскольку сутенер продает секс. Я занимаюсь дружбой. Это товар, как и все на свете».  
>  Дальше мистер Охуенность, собственно, работает свою работу. Он разбирается с кем-то по телефону. Что-то там про начос, и ему все равно, есть там сыр или нет. Он говорит парню: возьми свою рубашку, выбери свой цвет. И отправляет своих подопечных... броститутить. Броститутствовать. Заниматься броституцией, короче. Ну вы поняли.  
>    
>  «Типичное бротство включает стандартные мужские занятия — ну знаете, смотреть спорт по телеку, играть в игрушки, пердеть, курить по косячку, — говорит наше Прекрасие и оглядывается на полицейскую сирену. Добавляет: — Сто пятьдесят долларов за ночь, это стандартный начальный пакет». Дальше к этому пакету каждый добавляет что хочет, и слэшерские ухмылочки тут неуместны, потому что бро — это НОУ ХОМО. НОУ ХОМО.  
>    
>  «Это работа, и я думаю, буду заниматься этим всю жизнь. Не вижу себя в какой-то другой области. Я типа не из тех, кто работает с девяти до пяти. Я люблю пить пиво, я люблю смотреть боевики, всякое такое», — говорит один из броститутов на фоне Типичных Мужских Занятий, как-то: видеоигры, бухалово, телек.  
>  «Вы знаете, это хорошие деньги, лучше, чем на стандартной работе». И дальше чувак рассказывает хохму про какую-то цыпочку. То есть, вы видите броститута в рабочей обстановке.  
>    
>  «Конечно, это может быть опасно», — читайте наш фик, мы расскажем, что там опасного!  
>    
>  «Пару раз выбил плечо из-за того, что давал пятюню. Оба колена из-за игры в сокс. Часто похмелье бывает... Однажды я сломал нос, делал кег стэнд, и меня всего покрыли мылом... Не спрашивайте».  
>  Для справки: _Кэг стэнд — это чувак стоит на руках и пытается выпить в таком вот положении как можно больше. Типичное Мужское Занятие._  
>    
>  Дальше наш интеллигент под тревожную музыку получает сообщение на мобильный: «Идем на вечеринку тако... Ну, вперед, делать деньги».  
>  Он с кислым видом надевает свою лучшую спортивную форму и идет зарабатывать деньги на простецкой мексиканской вечеринке. ТРАГЕДИЯ. БРОДСКИЙ. ИНТЕЛЛИГЕНТ В АМЕРИКЕ.  
>    
>  Дальше идут отзывы критиков: «Лучшая документалка, которую я когда-либо видел», «Захватывающее погружение в мир броституции».  
>    
>  «Один умный человек сказал: Не зарабатывай деньги, а делай то, что любишь, тогда заработаешь деньги». В кадр входит наш мистер Великолепие и с кем-то базарит: «Ты мне скажи, ты мне скажи, ты играть не хочешь?» Чувствуется угроза.  
>  Дальше он исполняет угрозу — выбивает из кого-то деньги.  
>  «Чувак, расслабься», — подходит один из броститутов, и мистер Пиздатость ебашит ему в нос. Не клиенту. А своему бро. И разбирается уже с ним, но как бы получается, разбирается с клиентом.  
>    
>  Интеллигент: «Я не знаю, что будет потом. Я бы хотел стать папой, я бы с удовольствием завел семью... Ну знаете, вы же не будете всю жизнь делить комнату с соседом».  
>  Дальше бедняга с перебитым носом пытается склеить клиента и кричит в проезжающую машину: «Эй, папаша, хошь сыграть в мэдден?.. Ну как хошь».  
>  Еще один кусочек из жизни броститута: клиент начинает рассказывать про свою стерву-жену.  
>  Броститут прерывает: сорян, бро, я вынужден буду повысить доплату, если хочешь поговорить про свою леди.  
>  И клиент такой: «А, окей».  
>  Титры.

**(броститут)**

Вообще-то, нашего бротенера можно завалить, даже не напрягаясь. Он на голову ниже любого из парней. А может, и на две. Минетного роста.  
Мелкий, поджарый — и злющий, как свора псин, охраняющих свое место.  
Сам завалит кого хочешь. Жилистый, быстрый, невысокий.

Как врубит в морду кулаком — тут уже сам на полу, растянувшись горой ошалевшего неуклюжего мяса. А он над тобой не то что стоит, высмеивая, — хер там. Падает, как на зайца, стремительно; ложится как на шлюху — бестрепетно; и выносит последние остатки сопротивления и гордости — безжалостно.  
Палец резко тычет в лицо, горячий злой рот обдает короткой свирепой бранью, и тут, главное, только не закрывать глаза — за это выебет еще жестче.  
Наш бротенер не уважает слабаков и трусов. За своих стоит горой и продвигает куда только может. У него получается хорошо. Реально, классные сделки отхватывает и такие мальчишники у проституток уводит! И с баблом его не наебешь, хотя и пытаются. Вот как сейчас: «а какие деньги? а о чем речь? мы вас не понимаем, у нас тут все по- _дружески_ , по- _братски_ ».

Тогда наш бротенер вздувается жилами на шее, у него аж макушка краснеет, это отлично сверху видно, — и уже подкатывает к клиенту без смазки.  
«Гони ебучие деньги», — самое нежное и вежливое, что он говорит. И этого достаточно. Он умеет брать за яйца — голосом, напором, бешенством.  
Чисто кобель, который давит сучек. Ну, реально.

Ну и вот, каждому из наших не везло — хоть раз да вякнул не в тему во время разборок.  
Ну и все, отпизжен, брошен на пол, унижен и покорно разводит колени.  
Наш бротенер такой. Он не терпит в своей стае залупастых и наглых. Ломает быстро.  
Но защищает при этом, боже, каждого, понимаете? Каждого!  
За ним как за стеной. Будешь цел, при деньгах, при заказах, хватает на нормальное жилье и шмотки. И даже братанствовать можно по своим вкусам, а не с кем придется. Ну не лафа ли?

Эти — шлюханы — называют иначе: «брошкаться», а не «братанствовать», но на то они и шлюхи. Мы, понимаете, типа как рестлеры — все понарошку, зато эмоций и переживаний дарим через край! А они — хастлеры, тупо отсос и жопу копчиком вверх. Мы с душой работаем, а они чисто тело используют. Свое.

Ну и кто круче? Без вопросов, бро.

Кстати, время вышло, плати наличкой, как договаривались. Да, серьезно, а ты че, нет? Оплата почасовая, ты взял как за приличный минет, а захотел историю. Пятнадцать минут трепа — да, это работа. А ты че думал? Нет, из тачки не выйду, позвоню нашему бротенеру. Он тебя раскатает. Нет, из тачки не выбросишь — мы в спортзал ходим и железо тягаем, наш бротенер за этим строго следит. Чтобы были в форме и всякие клиенты-козлы над нами не выпендривались. Знаешь, сами себе охрана и сопровождение.  
Почему нашего бротенера тогда не сбросим? Ты тупой? А, журналист? Гони бабло, иначе ты ни одного броститута не раскрутишь на разговоры. Отвечаю. Да, прямые конкуренты у нас в этом городе есть, но наш бротенер — тарантул в чертовом змеюшнике. Задавит и сожрет.  
Хоть и мелкий, жилистый, хваткий.  
Если ты его расстроишь — не видать тебе материала. Так что плати, и мой совет — поговори с ним. Он интересный мужик. И у него есть своя история. Тебе ее на не то что на репортаж — отснять целый фильм хватит.  
Молодец.  
Поехали.  
Довези до нашего места сбора, пешком неохота топать, и с ним познакомлю.

**(Морковка)**

— Это что? — бротенер чуть ли не носом утыкается в бицепс парня, тыкает пальцем, цепко изучает, щурится. Недобро смотрит снизу вверх, а парень тушуется. И такое ощущение, что это он — ниже, слабее и младше. Фонарь на заправке светит тускло, желто, но и в таком чахлом свете видно: татуировщик то ли недавно с зоны, то ли только закончил школу. Партак невероятный.

— Тату, — бормочет мышцатый парень в слишком маленькой футболке. Внешне — типичный качок, влюбленный в себя и свою фигуру, с бугристыми мышцами, с круглой задницей. Штаны мягкие, ничего не скрывают. Его зовут Морковкой. Почему? Никто не знает. Бротенер дает всем странные имена. Здесь есть Синий, Оранжевый, Блондин, Черный, Коричневый… Только Белого нет.

— Не тату, а говно. Доплату взял? — безжалостно резюмирует бротенер, закуривает, выдыхает дым в сторону. Он кажется сутулым, но это не сутулость. Это… походка. Манера. Руки глубоко в карманы, особенное уличное скособочивание.

— Конечно! — возмутился Морковка.

— Ну, рассказывай, — бротенер отшагивает, окидывает братана взглядом снизу вверх, от кроссовок до кудрявой челки. Словно прощупывает на предмет: «Запрещенка есть? Наркотики? Оружие?» Это очень цепкий взгляд, словно он раньше работал копом. Детективом. Кем-то из органов, кто привык воспринимать людей, как функции. — Как у вас так получилось?

— Мы с клиентом того… нажрались, — Морковка смотрит на своего бротенера исподлобья.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что нажрались. Что жрали? С каким клиентом? С твоим постоянным?

— Да, с постоянным. С Мэт…

— Без имен! — обрывает бротенер, глянув на меня.

— Ну ты понял, с кем. Это который на Макконахи похож. Мы выпили по три “зеленых мексиканца”, два “дайкири”, “черного русского”, два “секса на пляже”...

Морковка — базовый бро. «Помни, сколько ужрато, за основу взято». Базовый бро обязан помнить, что, сколько, с кем и как выпито. Тим слушает невнимательно, он только проверяет, четко ли помнит его мальчик вчерашний вечер. Да, помнит. Да, четко. Бротенер дрессирует своих парней, как псов. Каждый — на поводке, в невидимой шлейке. Каждый приучен, приручен и натаскан.

Это моя первая ночь в мире броституток. Броститутки — это бро по заказу. Это ребята, которые за деньги дружат с вами — пьют, гуляют, играют на гитаре, занимаются спортом, смотрят спорт, спорят о спорте. Словом, все то же, что делают обычные мужчины, проводя вместе время. Только за это их клиенты платят деньги.

Можно ли продавать дружбу?

Это не такой простой вопрос, как кажется.

Бро кучкуются у заправки. Здесь легче всего снять клиента. Мужчины заправляются бензином, журналами, сигаретами и бухлом. Парни треплются с ними, словно невзначай перебрасываются репликами. «Ты бери лучше вон то», — советует один, указывая на витрину с крепкими напитками. — «Сносит сразу, я тебе точно говорю».  
Слово за слово, он их грамотно цепляет, и вот уже садится в машину к незнакомым мужикам. Уезжает с ними неизвестно куда. Бротенер выходит на тротуар, смотрит на внедорожник, запоминает номера. Профессионально.

— Что? Да, у меня фотографическая память, — подтверждает он, когда я подхожу к нему. Мы курим, бротенер стоит так, чтобы видеть всех. Братаны тусуют на газоне у заправки, шутливо наскакивают друг на друга, бросаются бейсбольным мячиком. Еще пара стоит в стороне, сунув руки в карманы, треплются о чем-то. Типичные молодые мужчины, которым вечером нечем заняться. На самом деле, эти ребята работают. Тяжело и на совесть.

— Сто пятьдесят баксов базовый пакет, — сообщает бротенер. Он просил не называть его имя, поэтому в нашей истории он будет Тим. Щурится, сильно затягивается и выдыхает дым в сторону. У него очень изящные пальцы, как у пианиста. У него рыжеватая щетина и большие выпуклые глаза, полузашторенные веками.

— В базовый пакет входят, знаете, обычные вещи, что делают бро, — поясняет он. — Просмотр спорта по телеку, видеоигры, караоке, немного травки… пердеж. Ну знаете, мужские развлечения.

Для бротенера нет ничего смешного или смущающего в упоминании «пердежа». Для него это — такое же мужское развлечение, как другие. Часть базового пакета по сто пятьдесят долларов за час.

— Я не продаю секс, — Тим подчеркивает это, пыхая сигаретой. — Это задача сутенера. А я продаю дружбу. Дружба — точно такой же товар, как все остальные. Я продаю то, что нужно людям. Я думаю о потребностях моих клиентов и предлагаю моей целевой аудитории ровно то, в чем она нуждается. Вот и все.

Чей-то звонок отвлекает его. Бротенер быстро вынимает сотовый и отрывисто бросает: «Да?»

— Что? — морщится он, закрывая одно ухо рукой от дорожного шума. — Румба? А что ты конкретно имеешь в виду, напомни?.. Ага, робо-пылесос… — Потом взрывается яростно, машет рукой с сигаретой, едва не задевая меня.

— Блядь, где я тебе достану робо-пылесос в два часа ночи?! Я тебе кто, консультант из Волмарт, что ли?.. Блондин, я тебя убью!.. Щас. Дай мне пару минут. Я перезвоню.

Тим раздраженно дает отбой, застывает в напряженном раздумье. Потом усмехается, смотрит на меня. И рассказывает историю, которая затем войдет в список моих любимых.

— Блондин — это один из моих лучших, — поясняет он, закуривая следующую сигарету. Бротенер дымит, как паровоз, что неудивительно при его работе.

— У Блондина есть ряд постоянных клиентов. Один из них работает инженером в Гугл. Вы понимаете, без имен, — напоминает Тим. Я киваю и так же, как он, выдыхаю дым в сторону, развожу руками: конечно, без имен, какие вопросы.

— Так вот, у этого инженера есть своя мужская пещера. Ну, место, где можно собираться с бро, — поясняет бротенер. — Он регулярно заказывает Блондина, тот приезжает к нему потусовать. Очень приличный мужчина. Я думал, ему Коричневый понравится, но нет, подавай Блондина… И, словом, у этого инженера полон дом техники. Настоящий смарт-хаус, интернет вещей, вся эта лабуда. Румба — это такой круглый робо-пылесос, ты видел, наверное, в сети. И они ритуально его кормят. Пылесос ездит, подбирает мусор, они спасают его от плинтусов, помогают подниматься по лестнице, защищают от Чужих и Хищников... Ну, короче, играют с питомцем. И как ты понимаешь…

— Питомец сломался? — предполагаю я.

— Да. Ожидаемо, — Тим скорбно поджимает губы. Не выдерживает и смеется, показывая клыки.

— И теперь я, как ебаная мамочка, должен искать робо-пылесос в два часа ночи!.. — разводит он руками. В одной ладони крепко зажат телефон, в другой — сигарета. И таким он будет всегда, на протяжении всех ночей, что я буду общаться с ним.

Потом в глазах Тима что-то мелькает, какая-то идея, и он набирает номер. На том конце провода отвечают сразу же.  
— Я уважаю трагичность вашей ролевой игры, но вынужден сбить пафос. Вопрос очень простой. Вы мусор из отсека выбросили?.. Только не при клиенте. Он еще зарыдает, что ты расчленяешь его питомца. Придумай что-нибудь, брось ему косточку… — Тим ждал, сосредоточенно хмурясь, словно там, по ту сторону трубки, секретный агент тишком выполняет невыполнимую миссию. А бротенер в таком случае агент М.  
— Сделал? — Тим отдернул трубку от уха, и из нее послышались радостные вопли. Видимо, клиента. Бротенер молча нажал на кнопку отбоя и сунул телефон в карман. Глянул искоса на меня, слегка усмехаясь, закуривая следующую сигариллу.

Двое взрослых мужчин играют с домашним робо-пылесосом. Один из них — инженер Гугл, другой — броститутка с улицы. Статусный серьезный мужчина платит, в сущности, незнакомцу, чтобы тот поиграл с ним в дурацкие игры. Не символ ли это современного тотального одиночества?..  
Погружаясь в мир броституток, я узнаю все больше таких историй. Печальных, милых, смешных, а иногда — опасных.

Можно ли продавать дружбу?

Ответ не такой простой, как кажется.

**(Коричневый)**

Он меня назвал Коричневым. То есть, остальные у него Розовый, Синий, Блондин… Ну, понимаешь? А я — говно. На камеру не записывай, это приватно. Нет, не разозлится. Но очки сломает, в воспитательных целях. Я считаю, что ему надо к психотерапевту, а на нас он обкатывает свои комплексы. Откуда я знаю, какие, он нас всех по цветам называет, как мамочка пинетки для младенчиков.  
Что на камеру скажу? Врубай.

Я к нему пришел, а он посмотрел так, голову еще задрал, прямо вымеряя взглядом, — ну с ним любой каланчой будет, факт. И прособеседовал. Просто так не попадешь. И требования конкретные. Я как бы начал про себя, свою жизнь, а он такой:  
— Меня твое образование и жизнь не волнуют, интеллигент.  
У меня докторская степень, просто жизненные обстоятельства не очень… а он такой:  
— Какой спорт знаешь? За кого болеешь? Перечисли команды, игроков.  
Потом такой:  
— Херово. В чем разбираешься? Книги? Фильмы? О, кино? Какое, давай. А музыка? Отлично, заинтересуй меня, зацепи.

Ну и выслушав, сказал, что вылитый Коричневый. Заставил нагнуться к нему и шлепнул на башку свою кепку — чтобы сбить интеллигентность, «нужен образ бро, дылда».

В целом, потом подобрал мне шмотки, и я стал весь такой не то теннисист, не то умник в очках — птица высокого полета, для интеллектуальных, тонко чувствующих людей. Тех, которым нужен бокал вина, цитирование стихов и слушатель душевных метаний и экзистенциальных кризисов.  
Бротенер Тим сразу сказал: клиент начнет тарахтеть про жену — пресекай и бери двойную плату. Не жалей. Не слушай задаром. Ни про жену, ни про детей, ни про кредит в банке. Душа не тело, забесплатно делиться ей — дело гиблое. Только продавать — и дорого.

Какие цвета у нас есть? Ну… Розовый, я говорил, Синий, Блондин. Еще Оранжевый, Черный, Морковка и Папа. Нас немного, как ты уже заметил, но мы настоящая банда! Всякие другие цвета новичкам тоже можно, кроме Белого Вот этот под запретом. Никогда, никого, и если случается выступление против, бротенер ебет жестко и подавляет бунт быстро, я бы сказал, с корнем вырывает! Никаких Белых, ни одного! Господь знает, с чем это связано…

А меня он еще на собеседовании спросил:  
— Что пьешь? Пиво? Вино? Какое? Как много?  
Да, он напоил меня вдупель — это как признание, что берет к себе, осталась последняя проверка. Сколько я выпью. Насколько поплыву. Смогу ли контролировать — и себя, и ситуацию. До какой степени развяжется язык.  
Знаешь, как будто натаскивал, как парня, который должен уйти под прикрытие. Как агента тайной службы. Здесь мы все свои, а уходим — во враждебный мир, где нельзя сболтнуть лишнего, расслабиться, проколоться.  
Всегда по напряжением, все время держать маску другого человека. Которого хотят видеть, с кем откровенничают, кому доверяются и… любят.

Я тут долго работаю. И могу сказать, что такое — тяжело. Врать и брать чужую душу в свои руки. С некоторыми… реально тяжело.  
Чувствуешь себя грязным и предателем.  
Может, и хорошо, что среди нас нет Белого — это цвет невинности и чистоты. А мы все заляпаны красками. И прозвищами от нашего бротенера.  
Он главный. Он решает.  
И мы играем свои роли.

Я хочу уйти, да. Накоплю денег и — укачу со свистом.

Он не злой, нет. Отпускает. Без проблем. Это не то что из банды только трупом на свободу. Но если ушел, потерял цвет — обратно не вернешься. Не возьмет, даже если ты звезда броституции и нес золотые яйца клиентов в его руки.  
Ты ушел, ты перестал быть Коричневым, Синим, Оранжевым — ты предал.  
Я говорю, он больной на голову. И очень принципиальный.  
У него есть семья — это мы. И есть прошлое. Уверен, что все дело в нем.

Я не знаю, как он это придумал, то, что один мужчина нуждается в другом — просто так, безо всякого секса. Что им ценны и значимы разговоры, общие интересы, ставки на команду «Милуокские пивовары», любимчиков ребят из Висконсина, — откуда он взял эти мелочи и понял, как они важны и нужны, и стал их продавать.

Эту нежность, близость, иллюзию счастья и родного человека рядом — без всякого минета и копчика, вздернутого над диваном. Бог его знает. И Бог ему судья.

У меня докторская по экстремальной психологии. И я могу сказать — наш бротенер был раньше совсем другим человеком. Но очень, очень давно.

Он все потерял. Все пережил. И вряд ли можно вообще считать его историю — что-то из прошлого в том, кто с нами сейчас. Это как спрашивать у бабочки, какой она была гусеницей — лет двадцать назад.  
Или, вернее, у хитинового тарантула, как он вылуплялся из хрупкого яйца.  
Но в нашей стае нет Белого. И не было. Никогда.  
Это запрет — любому, навсегда.

**(дождь)**

Мальчишки выбегают в ливень, наклоняются над машинами, опираясь о крыши ладонями, а потом — запыхавшиеся и мокрые — возвращаются назад. С каждым разом их все меньше.  
— В дождь работать не оч, — делится крупный, рыжий, с печально обвисшими набрякшими завитками на голове. — Но в дождь самое хлебное время. Знаешь про манну небесную? Ну вот как бы это она.  
На вопрос, почему она, фыркает, втягивая пухлые круглые щеки.  
— Ну, люди едут домой.  
Ну так они всегда едут.  
— И у них настроение на ужин, свет, телек, пиво и плед.  
Как и в любой тяжелый рабочий день?  
— Нет, в дождь особенно. Хочется, как бы, компании. Ну, как бы, тепла. Человеческого. Ну!..  
— Люди боятся одиночества, — подает голос бротенер. Вроде и не обращает внимания, щелкает зажигалкой — она у него тяжелая, солидная, но никогда не срабатывает с первого раза, — а слушает чутко. Всегда отслеживает, о чем разговоры, и какие вопросы задаются его мальчикам.  
— А одиночество, — продолжает бротенер Тим, — всегда обостряется в такие дни. Приходит с дождем, как упорный убийца.  
Из-под верхней губы на миг показываются кончики белых клыков. Зажигалка наконец срабатывает, и он отваливает — по крайней мере, больше не вмешивается и даже отходит подальше. Многие из его мальчиков не курят, и он уважает их личное пространство. Затягивается в стороне.

Странная нежность, если помнить о том, что он держит их за горло и яйца, за душу и тело, намотав на свой кулак десяток натянутых крепких поводков.  
А может, практичность, чтобы не воняли его дымом.

Напротив притормаживает машина — джип-«паркетник». Двое парней срываются с места — снова в дождь.  
Один из них прихватывает с собой горячий хот-дог из термобокса. Запах еды оседает под прозрачными холодными каплями щемящим и томительным ожиданием — чего-то хорошего, мягкого, сдобного.  
Бротенер Тим смотрит искоса — и небрежно дымит сигариллой.  
Парни зависают у машины недолго — и джип подхватывает их обоих сразу, легко и мягко. Даже фары светят благодушно.

За полтора часа разбирают всех.  
Кого-то направляет бротенер — прищурившись, оценив тачку: «Эй, Оранжевый, быстро!». Или — «Синий, поднимай задницу!». Кто-то выбегает самостоятельно, без его решения. И бротенер так же щурится, но без единого возражения: решайте сами, ребятки, рискуйте, пробуйте — повернется ли сука-удача лицом.

Пока непонятно, как он определяет начинку блестящих от дождя машин и видит разницу в их зыбких силуэтах, одинаково печальных и полуслепых в размытом свете фар. И почему в одних случаях приказывает — и выбор точен, безошибочен, а в других — позволяет парням самостоятельность.  
Возможно, он ими манипулирует, то натягивая, то ослабляя поводок. А, возможно, у него хорошее чутье. Он знает, куда стрелять без промаха. И наводит своих мальчиков, как дуло на цель.  
Когда бротенер Тим нажимает на пусковой крючок — никто не оспаривает его выбор и его мишень. Это как усомниться в Боге, нося крестик с распятием на себе.

Все же, броституция не только бизнес, но и…

— Одиночество, — Тим вхолостую щелкает зажигалкой. Он больше не курит, раздав мальчиков по машинам. Просто щелкает и щелкает зубчатым колесиком старой зажигалки.

Хочется спросить: чье же? Людей, которых он приманивает на огонек дружбы, легкости, понимания и душевного тепла? Дьявол с телефоном и истертой от времени зажигалкой.  
Или — он имеет ввиду совсем иное одиночество? Которое — пришло однажды в дождь и не ушло, когда он закончился.  
Люди, подъезжающие к остановке с навесом, платят деньги — и их спасают; на несколько часов.

Зажигалка щелкает вхолостую. Сколько ей лет?  
А дождь идет.

**(секреты)**

— Ребят, а что копы?  
Но это им обсуждать неинтересно, отмахиваются, камера пишет впустую. Мой оператор Джек хмурится — работа насмарку, не зря сегодня не хотел тащиться и отрабатывать.

Броституты крайне захвачены новой движухой: к ним прицепился молодой паренек, хочет стать шалавой-другом или другом-блядью. Такое говорить в глаза нельзя, здоровые дюжие парни порвут за любой намек в свой адрес. Они презирают хастлеров, да и с девушками-проститутками иногда бранятся.  
Гордость за дело, которым занимаются, у этих ребят вознесена в ранг сектанства. Они особенные, не такие, уникальные.  
И сейчас им гораздо интереснее, как справится с тестовым заданием новичок, пройдет ли собеседование бротенера и станет ли частью команды.

— Эй, парни, я слышал, что с ними дело налажено, и офицеры из Департамента нередко к вам обращаются?  
Нет, сегодня не тот день, чтобы раскручивать на скандальную золотоносную жилу. Наводящие вопросы им — скучны, рутина и будни, а тут вчерашний школьник, развлечение и ставки!  
Мой оператор Джим отправляется в бар — туда забрал новенького бротенер Тим. Возможно, заснимет перчик и сенсацию.  
А оператор Джек злобно кружит вокруг оставшейся компании, камера горит красным хищным огоньком.  
Тщательно хранимых секретов у броститутов, кажется, не меньше, чем грязного белья, которое не стесняются вываливать.

— Зачем тебе копы? — бро Коричневый прислоняется длинной жилистой спиной к фонарному столбу. Пока светло и душно. И ему, очкастому интеллигенту, скучнее скучного, интересы братства он не разделяет. Усталый, заезженный мужик, выгоревший от разочарования — не то собой, не то жизнью, не то мучимый амбициями, которые не реализовались. В этой цветной компании он носит в своей голове самых жирных тараканов, больше всех недоволен, кислее лимона и зануднее свидания в прачечной, но не уходит. Копит деньги на свободу и будущее счастье. А разлетаются они на ипотеку, алименты и доставку еды на дом.

— Копы ребята сложные, но понятные, — продолжает он. А Джек превращается в тень, сливается с ландшафтом — как дикий зверь, затаившийся в засаде. — Ты из-за того, что с ними уехал Розовый, возбудился, я так понимаю? Вечером или завтра приедет, вот у него и спросишь, там пакет заказали не «вип». Расширенный чуток, но стандартный — откуда у копов деньги?

Он смеется, и очки чуть съезжают по узкой унылой переносице, оставив две красные ямки около глаз.

— Хуже всего, — доверительно наклоняется он, поймав оправу указательным пальцем, — если ты не распознаешь в гражданском бывшего солдата. Ирак, Афган, Залив… без разницы. Если ты купился и сел к нему, то все. Шансов тридцать на семьдесят. Нет, не оплаты — выжить и выбраться без гипса и медицинской страховки. Это ад.

**(ад)**

Попасть к ветерану войны — неважно, какой и за что, — это ад.  
Это как взять гранату, притворившуюся желтой сахарной дыней. Не так — тыквой, шершавой и оранжевой, — не подозревая, что она фонарь Проклятого Джека.

Бротенер без раздумий отказался от сотрудничества с парнями из ветеранских сообществ — когда те предлагали заключить контракт о дружбе в лайтовой версии. С некоторыми из их товарищей остерегались находиться рядом волонтеры из социалки и благотворительных фондов — так может, возьмут на себя некоторое дерьмо броституты за деньги?..  
Бротенер Тим послал их нахуй, сразу и жестко. И потом всех наших потряс за шкирку — только попробуйте! Узнаю, что кто-то полез без моего ведома, — шкуру спущу! Даже если в нерабочее время! Освежую и выброшу на дорогу!  
Говорил негромко, без мата, но убедительно, бля.  
Был страшнее сотни таких ветеранов.  
Мы и не поняли. Но прониклись.  
А поняли — когда…

Попасть к ветерану боевых действий — это ад. Бухло, наркотики, пьяные песни, ненависть, слезы, старые шрамы, незажившие душевные раны.  
На тебя поднимают бочку душевного дерьма — и опрокидывают над головой. Даже не успеваешь надеть респиратор.  
И ты на дне. А сверху — трупы, трупы, разлагающаяся плоть и гниющий человеческий разум.  
Бля, это так страшно.  
Не захлебнуться и выбраться — самые важные задачи.

А они же привязываются. Мгновенно. Пара часов болтовни и свойских разговоров — и все. Братья навек. Какие деньги? О чем ты? Я не для того воевал, чтобы такие шлюхи, как ты, ебали мне мозг! И всему американскому обществу!!!  
Они не умеют слушать. И по-человечески ссориться.  
Они умеют убивать. Сразу.  
В руке нож. Чайник. Табурет. Зубочистка. Неважно. Они вернулись с войны — значит, любой предмет в доме орудие убийства.  
Иначе бы не вернулись из Ирака, Афгана, Залива… Не сидели бы, приникнув обожженной обнаженной душой к чужому человеку, снятому на пару часов. Уйти от них — это разодрать в ошметки.  
Себя.  
Бля, это ад. Адище. Понятно, чего от них бабы уходят, бегут в одних тапках, забрав детей. А у тебя оплата и как бы работа. А в итоге думаешь, как унести ноги. Я… сидел десять часов в заложниках с этим пэтэ… сэ… сраным психом. Пока он, пьяный, не уснул, наконец, с ножом в руке. Отняв телефон. Поставив гранату. На кольце леска. Леска на мне. Короткая.  
Я… ободрал себе палец, татуху потом сделал, чтобы закрыть это мясо. И перегрыз леску зубами. За пару часов… жить захочется, зубов не пожалеешь.  
И сиганул в окно.

Бротенер Тим мне сразу дал неделю отгула. Не отняли бы у меня телефон, сразу бы примчался и вытащил сам. А я не мог! А он не знал. Я сел, по дурости, без его проверки той тачки. И упиздовал, блин. Бротенер и не волновался. Не пришел, ну меня нет, ну и ладно. А потом, когда я приполз обратно… я ж домой побоялся, вдруг этот проснулся, проследит… и я сразу к бротенеру на наше место, в слезах, кровище… сопливый пиздец, короче.  
Ну а бротенер вместо отлупа — типа мне больничный, бухать и приходить в себя от шока. А потом пускал только к самым спокойным и проверенным мужикам. У меня такой отходняк был, трясло при любом клиенте. Думал вообще уйти, но… это же трусость. Я же не воевал, а почему-то корчусь, как разрубленный червяк. Я такой же гражданин Америки, как и тот псих, не червяк!.. Это, блядь, ад — к ним попасть и с ними работать, и после них — жить.  
Нахер-нахер!

Наш бротенер после успеха с копами наотрез отказался от гордости нации. Не стал расширяться. Никаких ветеранов, выживших доблестных одиноких военных мальчиков. Конкуренты над ним смеялись, конечно. Такой простор, такое поле — пустое, незасеянное!  
Мы месяца два тупо сидели и смотрели, как эти шалавы братствуют и гребут деньги и постоянных клиентов. Терпели насмешки — типа мы лохи, неудачники, истерички, не умеем в настоящий бизнес. Ну такое.  
Бротенер Тим и в ус не дул. И никого из нас не пускал. Сказал, что лично сразу ухо отрежет, если прознает, что кто-то шабашит на стороне с ветеранами. Или мы на его условиях, или вон из команды.  
Ну, недовольные среди нас были — но молчали. Ходить с фингалом или получить поджопник на выход никому неохота. Бротенер у нас принципиальный, строгий.  
А потом — у конкурентов пацана одного забили до смерти. Ветеран оприходовал в мясо. Не спасли.  
Да и спасать было нечего — он его спрятал.  
Как привык в своем Афгане, Ираке, Заливе — разделал и закопал в песок. Полицейские собаки по всему дворовому газону вокруг дома скакали. Даже за город на какой пустырь не вывез.  
А другому бро засунули гранат в жопу. Не гранату, и то хорошо. И тот распевал гимн Штатов под пистолетом в затылок — доказывая, что не шахид или как их там, а свой, настоящий американец.  
Выжил, слава богу. Только больше не «братствует», после больницы сразу в психушку отъехал — лечиться.  
Нахер-нахер такое!

Скандал случился знатный, во всех газетах писали! А, ты через него на нас и вышел? Ну вот… вот видишь. Конкуренты наши обосрались по уши, у них же нелегалка, а тут такое, трупы, психи, и все СМИ в атаку… Погнались за выгодой — а сдернули чеку с гранаты. Рвануло дерьмом во все стороны.  
Бротенера Тима не любят. Сам ведь не полез и нам не дал вляпаться. А других не предостерег. И те ложкой с верхом говна накушались в итоге.

Конечно, признаться, что сами обдристались на все сто процентов, никому не хочется. Вот и катят теперь бочки на нашего бротенера — типа подставил, подстроил, не предупредил, а мог бы.  
Наверное, и мог. Чисто по-человечески. Даже если бы не услышали.  
Но он бережет и защищает только свою стаю.  
Мы, в общем, перекрестились, что в это месиво не вляпались, — даже недовольные политикой бротенера заткнулись и присмирели.  
Прикурить не найдется? О, спасибо. А? Да, мы ему дарили кучу зажигалок. Не-а, срать на них хотел, таскается со своей, тупой и корявой. Ну, ты ее видел? Ага.  
Ни на что не меняет.  
Талисман, наверное.

**(спецназ)**

В больнице мы практически нелегально. У оператора вместо привычной камеры — нагрудная. На манер той, которую носят копы на дежурствах.  
С похожей камерой мы и идем в палату к копу — и это почти ирония.

У бротенера Тима много способов, как обойти правила.  
Так, чтобы тебя не засекли.  
Знает все пути, все входы-выходы, и я говорю не только о больнице на Лайтман-стрит. И сейчас он словно погасил все свое обаяние, стал серым, неярким.  
Незаметным.  
Ну, идет и идет себе, невысокий сутулый мужик. Глянешь, даже лица не вспомнишь. Мы с оператором за ним — как две приметные колокольни. Чуть ли не со звоном на всю больницу: мы нарушаем, ловите нас, оло-ло!  
Знаете, я думаю, что из бротенера Тима вышел бы отличный вор.  
Тихо пришел — тихо ушел. Только он взламывает не сейфы, а души.

— С копами у нашего бротенера все сложно, — туманно отвечает Розовый на расспросы. Нервное умное лицо. Челка, которая то и дело падает на глаза. — Нет, у него, конечно, есть свои, прикормленные. И есть те, кто его ненавидит и готовы, чуть что, за жопу схватить. И нас заодно. Но…  
Розовый иронично кривит губы. Он не курит, недавно бросил. И заметно мается.  
— Именно наш бротенер первым понял, что есть моменты, когда и копам нужны свои бро. Не знаю, как додумался. Да это и неважно, как мне кажется. Важно, что он выцепил для себя нишу. А мы — его спецбро. Это как полицейский спецназ, только из бро.

Еще недавно Розовый был базовым — сто пятьдесят баксов за основной пакет услуг, вы помните. Но он сделал карьеру в мире шлюх-дружбанов. И перевелся в спецбро — к ребятам, которые работают с определенным контингентом.  
Розовый недаром гордится тем, что спецбро — это спецназ от броституток. Их вызывают по особым случаям.  
Стоять на газоне больше не приходится. Они работают меньше, а получают больше. Но и работа сложнее.  
— Копы не такие ебанутые, как армейские. Они ебанутые по-своему. — Розовый ухмыляется, показывая крупные зубы. — Что? Нет, не сказал бы, что наш бротенер прямо так сильно любит легавых. Дело не в этом. Но он их понимает. Чего они хотят. О чем думают. На чем зациклены. Чего боятся.  
На Розовом — розовые блуза и брюки на резинке. Может, отсюда и прозвище.  
Такие носят волонтеры в больницах. Он и изображает волонтера, уже вторую неделю. Но обслуживает одного-единственного человека в палате интенсивной терапии. Копа, у которого нет жены, чтобы сидела сутки напролет рядом.

— Время от времени кто-то из этих ребят попадает на больничную койку. — Бротенер Тим прикуривает в больничном дворике прямо под знаком «Не курить!». — Обычно это огнестрел. Или сотрясение мозга и переломы. Или инфаркт от усталости. Или сердце барахлит — из-за черного кофе литрами. В общем, разная хрень, что выбивает надолго.  
И вот лежит наш герой такой весь перебинтованный, с «уткой» между ног, и думает, какого хрена?! Еще вчера он был красивый, бодрый, с дубинкой и наручниками на поясе.  
А сегодня какой-то инвалид сраный. С раной.  
В пузе. Или в плече. И перебинтованный до пяток. Неважно, короче.  
А в голове еще крутится — я ж свидетелей по изнасилованию той черномазой не успел допросить, а мне же завтра в суд по обвинению в краже на Роуд-стрит. А я ж отчет лейтенанту не успел сдать, он обещал меня моей же дубинкой выебать.  
И он пытается дозвониться своим — те сбрасывают.  
Не до тебя, брат. Делаем работу, брат. В том числе, и за тебя, поймавшего пулю.  
И вот этот бедолага смотрит в белый потолок день за днем. И думает, какого хера? — Тим не глядя давит сигариллу о вывеску «Не курить!», прожигая белую краску насквозь.  
Я вижу, что на ней уже много таких следов. Словно старые, плохо зажившие ожоги.  
Похоже, на какой-то ритуал.

— И обижаться на своих глупо, — он тут же достает из портсигара еще одну. — Они пашут. Они хорошие люди, верные друзья. Но работы слишком много. Людей всегда не хватает.  
— И тогда клиент нанимает себе спецбро?  
— Не клиент, — бротенер скалит клыки. — Клиент не в курсе. Нанимают друзья. Коллеги. Такие же копы. Занятые делом, чтоб им башку не дурил.

Он не поймет, в чем проблема, даже если кто-то ему скажет.  
Для него это отличный способ помочь.  
Для кого-то другого — подложить под ничего не подозревающего человека продажного бро. И чтобы он делал ему хорошо за деньги.  
Но один момент, когда покупаешь чье-то участие с открытыми глазами. И совсем другой — когда и не задумываешься, что тебя любят строго по прейскуранту.  
— А дорогое удовольствие? — мой оператор, Джим, практичный парень. И задает практичные вопросы.  
— Дорогое. Тема — сложная. — Другой бы на месте бротенера Тима смутился. Свернул бы разговор. Но ему плевать, кто и что о нем думает. — Обычно копы — те еще параноики. И близко к себе мало кого подпускают. Это особая каста. В их кругу нет места чужим. И выкладываться с ними приходится по полной.  
Он говорит так уверенно, словно хорошо знает систему изнутри. Но, если так подумать, — преступники тоже хорошо ее знают. И бротенер Тим с его уличными повадками как раз больше похож на парня с темной стороны.

*

Розовый в розовом спешит по коридору. Пол-лица броститута закрыто такой же розовой медицинской маской. На первый взгляд все невинно, медперсонал обязан носить маски. Но для Розового это больше, чем просто защита от какой-нибудь заразы. Без нее он сильно рискует оказаться по уши в неприятностях — уже после того, как отработает контракт.  
Мы в белых халатах за ним. Мы якобы кураторы от благотворительного фонда и проверяем работу нашего волонтера.  
И есть шанс, что маленькая камера на нагрудном кармане оператора не смутит клиента. Он коп, он сам носит такую на заданиях. С Розовым мы договорились, что будем снимать его самого только со спины, а лицо копа заблюрим. Мужик ведь не знает, что для него наняли бро за деньги. И лучше будет, если не узнает никогда. Особенно для Розового.

— Есть разные способы внедрения, — быстро проговаривает Розовый на ходу. И в его голосе узнаются интонации бротенера Тима. — Тут настоящая работа под прикрытием. Ты должен быть как Марлон Брандо. Чтобы тебе хотелось верить.

Варианты внедрения — самые разные. Иногда бро подкатывает волонтером из благотворительной организации, как Розовый. Иногда бро делает вид, что такой же пациент, ковыляет по коридорам на костылях или бродит типа со сломанной рукой. Проводит часы в больнице — ну, на сколько приятели-копы клиента готовы сброситься, чтобы их дружбан мозг не выносил своим нытьем.  
Программа рассчитана обычно на две-три недели, так сказать, больничный пакет. И дорогая в зависимости от контакта. То есть, например, навестить клиента на койке раз в день — базовая услуга. А если братствовать от четырех до восьми часов в день, то ценник другой. Зависит от интенсива. Поэтому, обычно, копы всем отделом скидываются. В одиночку напарник пострадавшего такое не потянет.  
И если тебе удастся зацепить клиента, то не думай, что на этом все.  
Копы — те еще параноики. Постараются хоть через соцсети проверить, кто ты, что ты.  
Вдруг угонял соседские тачки подростком, чтобы покататься. Вдруг уже взрослым стырил упаковку «Ментоса» на заправке.  
Ты должен быть чистым.

— Я покупаю новую симку для телефона, завожу фейковый аккаунт на фейсбуке, — Розовый говорит об этом как о само собой разумеющемся. Создать новую личность, привыкнуть к новому имени, быть агентом под прикрытием. — Вместо своей фотографии ставлю на аватарку какого-нибудь левого парня, отчасти похожего на меня, но не настолько, чтобы можно было меня опознать. Составить фоторобот, как говорят сами копы.  
— Конечно, есть риск, — продолжает он, — что клиент попросит своих коллег из полиции пробить тебя по базам. Но в этом случае заказчики, его коллеги из полиции, всегда подыгрывают, говорят: все в порядке, не дрейфь, мужик. И после этого мой коп идет на контакт как миленький.  
— Был у меня один мужик, — Розовый закатывает глаза, — который никак не мог расслабиться. А все потому, что не нашел у меня ничего в прошлом. И запараноил еще сильнее. Пришлось придумывать для него историю, что меня в школе задержали с косячком. Но пожалели и не вызвали полицию. Вот он был доволен тогда. Любил говорить, мол, то, что вы не сидите — это не ваша заслуга, а наша недоработка.

Розовый подходит к двери, убирает челку с бровей, натягивает маску повыше.  
— Насильно бро не будешь.  
Мы заходим за ним в палату.

*

Мы сидим в забегаловке напротив больницы.  
Интервью с копом в фильм не войдет. Ни с блюрингом лица, ни без. Слишком высок риск, что мы подставим всех — и Розового, и броститутскую компанию, и бротенера Тима. Да и самих копов тоже, что клиента, что заказчиков. Утром я думал, насколько же это мерзко подкладывать под кого-то, кто ни о чем не подозревает, шалаву-друга. После визита в палату мне кажется, что нанять бро — не такой уж и плохой способ помочь. Не хуже, чем сиделка, уж точно. И уж точно лучше, чем бросить кого-то в одиночестве.  
Поэтому ни реплики оттуда, ни кадра. Оно действительно слишком личное. Утешает одно, я увидел своими глазами, как работает бротенерский спецназ.  
После получасового разговора мы с оператором покинули палату, а Розовый остался — на своем посту.

После смены Розовый выглядит измотанным. Осунувшийся, будто мешки на себе ворочал, а не лежачего копа развлекал. Заметно, что хлеб с маслом дается ему непростым трудом.  
— Я же еще на парамедика учусь, — чуть не зевая в кофе, внезапно начинает откровенничать Розовый. Такое с людьми случается от усталости. Самые крутые интервью — когда человек забывает о камере рядом. — Пригодится диплом, если надоест быть бро. Да и с какими-то моментами в работе проще мириться. Знаете, вся эта физиология…  
Он делает вялый жест рукой.  
— …нормального здорового мужика. Когда стоит до потолка, а обе руки прострелены.  
Про эту стороны жизни спецназа бро мне еще никто не рассказывал.  
Я молчу. В таких ситуациях лучше не лезть с вопросами — иначе спугнешь. У его клиента в палате интенсивной терапии перебинтованы обе руки.  
— Видно, что мужика всего ломает. Чуть ли не рыдает. Ест-пьет из трубочки, ему подставляют судно, а еще и стояки мучают. Месяц подрочить не может. Сперма скоро из ушей польется. Я тогда обычно предлагаю помочь. Не всем. Но предлагаю. Говорю, я же будущий медик, чувак, для меня это как в «утку» помочь тебе отлить. Никакой гомосятины, чувак, расслабься. Он и рад. Извиняется, потом говорит спасибо. Потом...  
Снова устало взмахнув рукой, Розовый раздувает ноздри, вдыхая доносящийся откуда-то знакомый запах сигарилл. Но держится.  
— Наш бротенер не заставляет, говорит, мне самому решать. За это отдельная доплата не идет. Но бро я или нет? Хороший бро всегда придет на помощь.  
Запах сигариллы совсем рядом. Бротенер Тим кладет руку на плечо оператора и запрещающе качает головой. Запись остановлена, поэтому я спрашиваю напрямик:  
— А что потом? Когда контракт закончен? Твой коп не будет искать тебя? По всем базам данных? Он ведь уверен, что вы друзья. Я видел вас вдвоем, как вы общаетесь. Вы выглядите друзьями.  
Розовый отвечает не сразу.  
— Ищет, конечно, — брови горько надломаны. — Дальше… перестаю вести фейсбук, выбрасываю симку. Дальше я просто исчезаю.  
Он обрывает себя на полуслове.  
У него умные грустные глаза, впервые замечаю я, как у дворняги, которую никак не заберут из приюта.

**(тест)**

Новенький храбрится, задирает подбородок вверх. Кажется, чуть ли не на цыпочки встает, чтобы быть повыше. Зря — в этот раз бротенер ищет молодое мясо с определенными параметрами. Чтобы выглядел как вчерашний школьник. И вел себя так же. У паренька есть шанс попасть в братство. Если, конечно, пройдет собеседование.

В баре никого лишнего, кроме бротенера Тима и новенького. Они оба сидят у стойки. На двери табличка «Спецобслуживание».

Виски бротенер разливает по двум стаканам сам, быстрым небрежным движением. Для него в алкоголе нет никакого таинства. Просто еще один рабочий инструмент — посмотреть, как переносит выпивку этот пацан. Не поплывет ли сразу. Не превратится ли в агрессивную сволочь или сопливую размазню.  
Если хочешь быть бро, надо уметь сохранять ясную голову, даже если полный отвал башки.

Новенький наслышан о правилах братства. Пока ждал, будущие коллеги натаскивали — как вести, что говорить. Подбадривали — не ссы, пацан. Все проходили алко-тест. В общем, бро оказались незлыми ребятами по отношению к заявившемуся наивному пездюку.

Новенький держится прямо, хоть и нервничает, как цыпленок. Но очень старается впечатлить. За свой стакан хватается обеими ладонями, опрокидывает в себя, стараясь точно также не морщиться. Если играет в выпускника, то явно неплохо.  
Лицо Тима в зеркале напротив не отражает ничего. Тяжелые веки опущены, презрительные складки в уголках рта.  
Он наливает снова, и себе, и ему, и так будет долго, порция за порцией, насколько хватит.  
Пьет бротенер технично, как воду, даже не смакуя вкуса.  
Паренек выцеживает стакан снова. Держится бодрячком.  
Правда, этого мало, чтобы бротенера впечатлило, — он подливает еще, роняя темные капли на глянцевую стойку.  
И вдруг резко, одним пинком, разворачивает стул новенького прочь от себя.  
А парень фонтаном блюет. Его выворачивает наизнанку. Он падает на пол на четвереньки, и тело сотрясается в судороге.  
Когда бротенер успел понять, что тому поплохело, не знаю. Но снесло от трех порций. Как вчерашнего школьника, который ничего крепче колы никогда в жизни не пил.

— Тебе сколько лет, пацан? — бротенер снова наливает себе. Как будто чай.

Этот никак не может прийти в себя. Так и стоит на четвереньках, тупо глядя в загаженный пол.  
— Я в-взрослый, ч-честно…

— Документы. Водительские права, — из какого полицейского процедурала бротенер Тим подхватил свой уверенный тон? Но произносит фразу так, что мне самому хочется достать свои документы.

Паренек трясет головой, он еще не понял, что провалился.  
— П-права? З-завтра принесу. — По отчаянию в голосе понятно, что ничего он не принесет.

Не быть ему новеньким в стае.  
Невозмутимый бармен выкатывает из кухни ведро и швабру для этого неудачника. А потом выкатят прочь самого паренька.

**(сынок)**

Кто-то сомневался, что новенький провалится? Только не я. Да даже если бы ему уже стукнуло восемнадцать, наш бротенер бы его не взял.  
Не нужной породы. Он даже не понимает, что такое — быть настоящим бро. Думает, небось, что наша работа — сплошное веселье. Вечеринки, бухло, травка. Думает, что в этом и есть суть, а попутно рубим баблосики. Ну да, ну да.  
Видали мы таких.

Да нет, дело не в том, что мелкий. Необязательно весить как кабан и бычить как буйвол. В этом бизнесе, будто в кино, не одни только модели нужны, всякие типажи востребованы.  
Есть мощные братаны — с ними ходят в качалку или на спортивные матчи. Типа, смотрите, с каким крутышом дружу. А есть, наоборот, задохлики — таких тоже разбирают только так, и в качалку, и на матч, а ты что думал? Ведь на фоне бро-задохлика клиент сияет!  
Точно, некрасивая подружка. Ну да, ну да.

И нет, дело не в том, что слишком молодой.  
На меня посмотри? Сколько мне дашь? Ха! Тридцать пять на самом деле. Хорошая генетика и увлажняющие масочки на ночь, а как же, ну да. У меня с нашим бротенером Тимом типаж сходный. Мелкая собака — до старости щенок, ну да. Нет, я не знаю, сколько ему. Да и никто не знает.  
Семь лет назад, когда я только начинал, он выглядел точно так же, как сейчас. Даже не поседел.  
Посмотрел тогда на меня и сразу как ярлычок наклеил: Оранжевый.  
Я еще возмутился, как дебил: а что сразу Оранжевый? Я что, самый рыжий? А чего сразу не Апельсин? Ну раз есть Морковка, значит, и Апельсин рядом! Целый фруктовый салат, ну да.  
Бротенер только глянул, у меня сразу аж живот прихватило. Думал, реально на салат порежет. И больше мы к этому не возвращались, ну да.

Тем более, бротенер взял меня для особой работы.  
Нет, я не базовый бро. У меня редкая специальность — сынок.  
Сынок, говорю.  
А что тут непонятного?  
Не всем нужны бро-ровесники. Есть мужики, которые хотят помоложе. Если твой оператор продолжит так ухмыляться, я ему зубы выбью — ну да.

Так и запиши, я элита. Меня бротенер Тим лично натаскивал, обучал секретам профессии, ну да. Обычно он дает только основу: как подойти, чем цепануть, что можно делать, а чего нельзя. Вроде того, о чем говорили уже. Никаких бесплатных разговоров за жизнь, никаких поехавших вояк, никаких драк с клиентом — вызови бротенера, он сам приедет и уебет. Потом новичок получает куратора из опытных бро. На пару недель практики, чтобы тот подстраховал молодую неопытную задницу. Разве что в конце диплом не получаем с печатью, что готовый бро по жизни.  
А со мной бротенер Тим возился с самого начала и до конца. Я сначала думал, куратора подходящего нет. Нет больше «сынков» в стае. А к разным кабанчикам прикреплять бесполезно.  
А потом как обухом по макушке. Да он же тоже из элиты! Мы же с ним одной породы! Наш бротенер бывший «сынок», ну да. Ну не сейчас, псу понятно. Слишком уж хорошо он знает специфику — как быть «малышом». Как цеплять старшего, зрелого мужика на себя, включать в нем… такое, ну! Странно, конечно. Наш бротенер — и «малыш», да? Но столько полезного я от него узнал, сам бы в жизни никогда не просек. Ну, не мог он такое из книжек вычитать!

Я не бегаю за машинами, у меня постоянная клиентура. Кому за сорок, кому за пятьдесят, кому за шестьдесят. Обычно они одиноки, детей нет или выросли. Живут тоже одни. Педантичные, сука, аккуратные, практичные. Даже кошку не заведут, чтобы шерсть по дому не валялась.  
Но таким тоже нужна родная душа. Чтобы был младше, чтобы слушался и слушал. Чтобы можно было учить его жизни, меня, то есть, ну да. Или просто заниматься чем-то, что мог бы делать со своими детьми, но так и не сделал.  
Может, вместо сына дочь родилась. Может, еще что.

Главное — не спорить. Это своим родителям можно все «фу, блядь!» высказать, а тут клиенты. К ним нужно с пониманием.

К примеру, есть у меня один клевый чувак, старый коп, мы с ним на рыбалку ездим. По кайфу, ну да. Вообще все отлично, пока он не начинает вспоминать, как в убойном работал и о найденных трупаках. Тогда хоть сам в озеро бросайся, ну да.  
А есть один мексиканский синьор, это вообще уржаться. Ему надо, чтобы я приходил, сжирал все, что есть в холодильнике, слушал в гостиной «металл» на полную мощность, потом мы с ним сремся на всю катушку, орем друг на друга. Чисто я со своим отцом. От души просто. Потом обнимаемся, он плачет.  
Требует пообещать, никогда не садиться на мотоцикл.

Не знаю, не спрашивал. О таком лучше не спрашивать.

**(закладка)**

— Да вот, потерял закладку, — печально говорит Коричневый, доставая книжку из сумки.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Розовый, стреляет глазами в сторону Тима, который как раз неподалеку курит свою сигариллу. Запах табака тянет в нашу сторону.  
— Что? — не понимает первый.  
— Э-э… Ты последний, о котором я бы это подумал, — Розовый обалдело смотрит на Коричневого.  
— Что я использую закладки?  
— Да тихо ты! Пропалишься! Тим тебя вынесет, — шикает Розовый.  
— Но…  
— Тихо!

Тим поворачивается в их сторону, наклоняет голову. Установка «Град» наводится на цель. Волчий взгляд падает на добычу. Удав ползет к кролику. Розовый потихоньку отодвигается от Коричневого.

— Ну-ка, стоять, — негромко останавливает Тим. — О чем это вы? Какая еще закладка?

Коричневый бледнеет, пытается молчать и не выдать себя по совету коллеги. Но не выдерживает пронзительного взгляда.

— Книжная, сэр. Я не знал, что у нас запрещены книжные закладки, сэр! Виноват, сэр! — и откуда только у книжного червя берутся вытяжка во фрунт с чеканным морпеховским «сэр»?  
— С книжными закладками у нас все в порядке, — отвечает бротенер.

**(папаша)**

— Однажды у меня был клиент-диабетик.

Очередь рассказывать истории доходит до Синего. Вечер прохладный, бротенер разрешил взять по бутылочке пива. Парни стоят на тротуаре у заправки, там же, где и всегда. Бро горбятся, суют ладони глубоко в карманы, ежатся от ветра. Чтобы не терять навыки и немного развлечься, они решают потравить байки. Сегодня тема — «иглы». Просто случайное слово, выбранное наугад. Нужно вспомнить историю, связанную с этим предметом.

— Диабет существует разных типов, и вот мой клиент был такой, что использовал инсулиновые иглы, — говорит Синий.

Бро уважительно слушают его. Синий среди них — самый старый, некоторым годится в отцы. Он уже седой, ходит небыстро, у него фигура плюшевого мишки. Он в целом выглядит, как уютный игрушечный медведь — не удивительно, что на него клюют.

Кстати, возраст у клиентов самый разный. Те, что помоложе, любят ненавязчивую отцовскую атмосферу, исходящую от Синего. Он выглядит, как батя с бурным прошлым, который не будет ругать, а посмеется вместе с тобой и поможет дельным советом. Те, что постарше — любят потрындеть с ним о временах, когда трава была зеленее, а небо чище и без свинцовых туч нелегкой взрослой жизни.

— И вот приезжаем мы к нему домой, думаем посидеть-расслабиться, кинцо посмотреть. «Назад в будущее» это было. И вот на моменте, когда на парковку влетает шикарная машина времени Дока, клиент говорит: у меня что-то голова кружится и болит, нужно вколоть инсулин. А он еще и не ел целый день, слишком много работы. А доставка с пиццей только-только выехала. Я сейчас, говорит он. Ну, я поставил на паузу, жду. Слышу громкое БУМ из кухни.

Синий прикладывается к пиву. Бро смотрят на него: ну же, продолжай!

— Я лечу туда. Смотрю, клиент на полу, держится за голову, весь мокрый от пота. Щупаю пульс — стучит быстро-быстро, но при этом еле слышен. Инсулиновый шок как есть. Спрашиваю, где инсулин. В холодильнике, говорит. Открываю — нет там ничего. Говорю, нет там никаких шприцов. Клиент не верит.

Синий снова прикладывается к бутылке, оглядывает бро. Все слушают, все захвачены историей.

— Ну так чо, помер? — лениво спрашивает Блондин, ковыряясь в зубах зубочисткой.

Синий молча с упреком смотрит на него, потом, махнув рукой, обращается к остальным.

— Я поднимаю мужика, он смотрит в холодильник сам. И лезет на меня с кулаками. Кричит: это ты украл, ты хочешь, чтобы я умер! Я его первый раз в жизни вижу, да и зачем мне воровать? А вот ведь, — Синий развел руками. — А просто, когда у диабетика шок, то сознание мутится. Ему невозможно что-то объяснить. И дерется, да. Ну, короче, скрутил кое-как клиента, вызвал скорую. Сразу сказал, что диабетический шок… Короче, мужик потом звонил мне, благодарил. Оказалось, это его бывшая теща приходила к нему, нашла в холодильнике шприцы. И видимо, подумала, что сделает благое дело, если выкинет наркоту. Вот такой вот тихий вечер обеспечила зятю. Назад в будущее, — Синий крутит головой.

Блондин тихо смеется, упираясь руками в бедра. У него какой-то… пугающий смех. От него мурашки идут по спине. Но Тим не собирается отказываться от стремного бро. Блондин — звезда его бизнеса. У Блондина — самые дорогие клиенты, самые крутые тусовки в гольф-клубах и пентхаусах, самые большие заказы. Другие брошки перешептываются, что Блондин не прочь и перепихнуться с клиентом… Психопаты же ебливые скоты… Но шепотки остаются только шепотками.

— А пицца? — спрашивает Морковка. — Вы пожрали?  
— Тебе бы про жратву, — фыркает Синий. — Доехала пицца, не волнуйся. Я пожрал.  
— Ну хоть пожрал… — вздыхает Морковка.  
— А деньги? — интересуется Розовый.  
— Получил, получил, — кивает Синий. — Что вы о деньгах да жратве, право слово. О людях бы думали…  
— О людях думать — это хорошо, это правильно. Вы все-таки не проститутки, вы в них душу вкладываете, — говорит бротенер, словно из ниоткуда возникая за спинами своих подчиненных. — И о деньгах не забывайте.

Броститутки вздрагивают, смолкают, как подстреленные. Тим оглядывает их придирчиво — форма выглажена, кроссовки чистые. Кивает и снова испаряется в холодном осеннем мраке. Бро почти синхронно присасываются к пиву, отпивают и — молчат. Каждый о чем-то своем.

**(уходим красиво)**

В заварушку мы попали в самый последний день съемок. Если честно, кажется, никто не понял, как все началось. Оператор Джек настраивал камеру, я обходил братюней, давал пятюни — все как полагается.  
И вдруг возле бордюра сцепились языками Морковка и хастлер с той стороны улицы. Клиента не поделили. Робкого очкарика, который и сам не знал, чего хотел. Медленно ехал на своем «вольво» по стороне броститутов, потом мимо проститутов, потом вернулся к броститутам. Все мялся, мычал. Не мог выбрать.  
Пока Морковка не решил взять дело в свои руки.  
— Малыш хочет завести себе большого друга? — он влез головой в открытое окно, едва машина припарковалась.  
— Ой, малыш, зачем тебе этот жирдяй?! — молодой крепкий хастлер точно так же влез с другой стороны. — Напрасная трата бабок. Все эти бро сосут по сравнению со мной, а я буду сосать тебе!  
— От этих шлюх один триппер!  
— А эти «брошки» — сплошные крипи!  
Старая вражда двух кланов, которые рядом на одном газоне не отольют. И то, что все записывает камера, их только заводило.  
А вот очкарика в тачке — совсем наоборот. Клиент испуганно нажал на кнопку. И стекла поехали вверх. Парни едва успели отскочить, чтобы шею не прижало. И сцепились друг с другом от души.  
Сначала просто орали — отсоси, гондон! сам соси, сосала!  
Даже не заметили, что очкарик в ужасе свалил с концами.  
Потом бодали друг друга широкой грудью, а потом хастлер поддал башкой Морковке по подбородку. Лязгнули зубы, Морковка прикусил язык до крови. И с ревом раненого быка бросился топтать проститута.  
Оба плотные, крепкие. С круглыми накачанными задницами.  
За ними ринулись и остальные. И мой оператор Джек — в самую гущу событий. Я знал, что ему не хватало изюминки. Всю неделю страдал — сплошная болтовня, где экшен, кто это вообще будет смотреть?! А сейчас чуть ли не пенделей направо-налево раздавал, орал и нашим, и вашим:  
— Парни, порвите их!  
И косил взглядом в камеру, удачный ли кадр.  
Вокруг летели клоки подшерстков и трещали порванные майки, а меня мучил один вопрос, где бротенер? При Тиме его парни не посмели бы так распоясаться. А здесь, как будто строгий учитель покинул вышколенный класс, и класс тут же превратился в воющий бедлам.

Победа пришла быстро. На родной стороне и бордюр помогает. Хастлеров оттащили свои же сутенеры. И братюни с презрением свистели им вслед — разбитыми губами. Обнимали друг друга, хлопали по задницам. Кто-то даже хотел сгонять за пивом, и тут Коричневый произнес:  
— Бротенер нас убьет.  
И веселье оборвалось на полуслове.

— Он нас убьет. Точно убьет.  
— Сначала выебет от души, а потом убьет.  
— Натянет по самые гланды, братцы.  
— Кранты нам.  
— Может, штрафанет нас, и все? Ну не выгонит же всех разом.  
— Не выгонит. Просто прикопает.  
Жалели себя ребята от души. Сидели на газоне, горевали, подперев кулаками головы. Начинали наливаться синяки, опухать расквашенные носы.  
Хастлеры били прицельно по мордам. И для тех и для этих лицо было товаром, афишей. И потому в драке лупили не по яйцам, а портили баннер.  
Коричневому расцарапали весь лоб кровавым маникюром. У Синего на лбу сияла яркая проплешина, где вырвали клок волос. Морковка и вправду стал ярко-морковного цвета от распухающих гематом. Ему подбили оба глаза, разодрали майку. А джинсы на круглой жопе сами лопнули. К каждому глазу он приложил по банке ледяного пива, но я не уверен, что это поможет.  
До приезда бротенера точно не заживет.

*

Все красавцы, все молодцы.  
Бротенер молчит. Ничего не говорит — несколько очень долгих минут.  
Просто прохаживается вдоль вытянувшихся в струнку подопечных.  
А те даже не дышат. Глаза опущены, кровавая юшка торопливо, но хреново стерта с морд. Ну чисто пойманная на горячем школота.  
Тим не ругает их. Даже не матерится. Просто цепляется взглядом и словно душу выворачивает наизнанку. Коленки у Коричневого подгибаются, и он вот-вот рухнет в обморок. Бротенер оставил его за старшего и теперь имеет полное право спросить с него — за всех.  
— Мальчики, — говорит Тим нежно и тихо, — я ведь ненадолго отлучился. Поехал за работой для вас, привез отличный контракт. Самая настоящая свадьба. Дорогая, пышная. И вы все в роли дружков жениха. Жирный куш. Много бабла.  
Мальчики взволнованно дышат. Свадьба — это халявная выпивка, танцульки с девчонками, веселуха и действительно очень много бабла. И упустить, ну, обидно просто до слез.  
Коричневый открывает и закрывает рот, как задыхающаяся рыба, но не говорит ни слова. Разрешения не было.  
— И все, что мне было нужно, чтобы вы смирно постояли на своем газончике полтора часа, пока я сгоняю туда и обратно. Целые и красивые. Больше ничего.  
А бротенер такой спокойный и ласковый, что даже мне не по себе. Точно прикопает всех под этим самым газоном, мелькает мысль. Оператор Джек мастерски делает камерой проездку по лицам — никто из братюней ни целый, ни красивый.  
— Может, мне отдать контракт на обслуживание тем сосочкам? — босс кивает на ту сторону улицы, где вихляют бедрами враги. — У них почему-то морды целые.  
— Ну да, ну да, они того... намалевались, — шепотом выдыхает Оранжевый.  
— Макияж, — тихо, интеллигентно подсказывает Розовый.  
Взгляд у Тима на этих двоих — как абордажные крючья. Сейчас подтянет за кишки и вывернет их наружу.  
— А мы у них попросим, — несмело шмыгает разбитым носом Морковка. — Они нам дадут.  
По ряду проходит тихий смешок. Дадут, как же. Еще поддадут.  
Но Тим кивает на ту сторону, отпуская, и Морковка мигом срывается с места. Бротенер продолжает за ним наблюдать, скрестив руки на груди. Подопечный, конечно, провинился, но бросать его на расправу врагам никто не будет. Если на парня начнут наезжать, бротенер это разрулит.  
Мальчики сбиваются за его спиной, как встревоженные цыплята. Хастлер, тот самый, с которым сцепился Морковка, кривится, сплевывает на асфальт. Но все же слушает. Потом достает из поясной сумки косметичку. Морковка обнимает его, порывисто чмокает в напомаженные губы, а братюни прыгают по траве, поднимая к небу большие пальцы. Как будто выиграли что-то важное.

Тоналка, пудра, нюдовые карандаши.  
Бротенер от души лепит на расцарапанные побитые рожи нежные текстуры. Размазывает пальцами по подставленным скулам и лбам. Гладит кожу. Поворачивает за подбородок, цепляется костяшками за губы.  
Никто и не пикнет. Все шелковые, послушные. Подставляются безропотно.  
Смотреть на это почему-то неловко, как на интим какой-то. А оператор снимает с упоением. Как порно в личную коллекцию.

Морковка тяжело дышит от жары и нервов. Он отдался под руку бротенера первым, а теперь капли пота стекают по лбу. Он машинально стирает их — вместе с тональным кремом. И ойкает, глядя на ладонь.  
Чуть не плача, бросается к ближайшей тачке посмотреть в зеркальце. Кожа теперь у него не просто синюшная, а с белесыми пятнами. Не у каждого покойника такое увидишь.  
— Меня снова надо того, босс, — здоровый рыжий парень и вправду готов разреветься от отчаяния. Бротенер оглядывается, не докрасив живописную алую рану на лбу Коричневого.  
— И меня, — добавляет Розовый, из разбитого носа у него снова течет, вместе с макияжем. Синий держит руки по швам, но его наливающаяся гематома все равно просвечивает. А Оранжевый похож на слишком накрашенную шлюху.  
На какое-то мгновение вид у бротенера растерянный.  
План-то хорош, но толку, если краска не держится, а сам он впервые держит тоналку в руках? Пока его парни доедут до празднования, будут похожи на несвежих, но очень использованных зомби.  
Бротенер закрывает косметичку, машинально вытирает перепачканные пальцы о футболку Коричневого. И отходит покурить — ссутулившийся, хмурый.  
Воодушевление парней выдыхается, как не вовремя открытое пиво.  
Никто не смеет подойти, спросить, что дальше.  
Я тоже не подхожу. Но киваю, чтобы оператор продолжал снимать.  
Последний день, нам нужно больше крупных планов.  
Как Тим затягивается, как перекатывает крупную сигариллу из одного уголка губ в другой. Как делает ртом красивое круглое «о», чтобы выдохнуть дым кольцами. Как блестят неровные клыки, когда Тим скалит зубы.  
Эстетика, мать его. Из-за одного только курения нам накинут рейтинг, но мы и так не для детишек снимаем.

Сделав пару затяжек, бротенер вдруг рявкает:  
— Хватит во мне дырку зенками протирать! Марш в фургон переодеваться! Я вам костюмы привез. Вы же не бродяги какие-нибудь.  
Парни еще недоумевают, но послушно тянутся к припаркованному на стоянке фургону. Тим приехал на нем полчаса назад, и за это время их уже третий раз перекидывает от отчаяния к надежде.  
— Зайка, привет, милая! — напевает бротенер в трубку. — Удели мне минутку. Сделай моих мальчиков перед свадьбой такими же красивыми, как твои перед похоронами. Я знаю, да. Максимально устойчивый макияж. Чтобы выглядели как живые, ага. Спасибо, сладкая.

— Она профи, — поясняет Тим на мой вопрос. — Работает в морге. Такую красоту рисует, аж помереть иногда хочется.

«Зайка» и «сладкая» оказывается бойкой растрепанной девушкой, которая управляется с братюнскими физиономиями в два счета.  
— Свадьба — это большая удача, сразу все при деле, все пристроены. Я знаю, что они в хороших руках, да и самим парням веселее вместе, — Тим наконец расслаблен и не прочь поболтать, пока мальчиков красят. — Жених кто? Звезда одна. Этого вашего нового времени. Сидит, целыми днями гоняет в игрушки. Так и зарабатывает на жизнь. Киберспортсмен, правильно. Нет, все его друзья в сети, в разных штатах, а то и странах. Мало кто захочет приехать в реаловую жизнь. Вот и к этому парню никто не захотел.

Тим перешучивается с гримершей, со своими мальчиками.  
Их — посвежевших, в белых рубашках и черных костюмах, не узнать. Синяки больше не темнеют, царапин словно не было. Рубашки отглажены, воротнички накрахмалены, галстуки — узкие и острые, костюмы — как с иголочки.  
Приличные люди, прямо сейчас отправляй в банк — хоть работать, хоть грабить.

За ними приезжает длинный, бесконечно длинный «лимузин», присланный женихом.  
Бро идут красивой походкой, как герои гангстерских фильмов, — четким пружинистым шагом. Где только нахватались ребятки? Даже хастлеры с той стороны одобрительно свистят.  
Оператор держит кадр.  
Это будет запоминающийся финал фильма. Они уходят, молодые и жизнерадостные, навстречу чему-то волнующему. Сильные, смелые, красивые мужики.  
Я оглядываюсь на бротенера.  
Он снова с сигариллой в зубах. Руки в карманах, лицо непроницаемо.  
Его банда уходит.  
Он остается один.


End file.
